Faith
by saruakira
Summary: Rivaille keturunan terakhir bangsawan smith yang harus memperoleh keturunan untuk melanjutkan bangsawan smith. Dan irvin sang ayah menjodohkannya dengan eren saudara angkatnya. Rivaille tak habis pikir dia dijodohkan dengan orang yang segender dengan dirinya ? Dan bahkan sudah rivaille anggap adik sendiri, bagaimana bisa dia melanjutkan kebangsawanan smith ?
1. Chapter 1

Title : **Faith**

Genre : romance, angst, family, boyxboy

Rating : T (untuk chapter ini)

Pairing : Rivaille x Eren

Warning : fic ini sangat gaje~, Typo dimana-mana hohoho dan OOC~~ XD

* * *

><p>Summary :<p>

Rivaille keturunan terakhir bangsawan smith yang harus memperoleh keturunan untuk melanjutkan bangsawan smith. Tetapi rivaille tidak mau terikat oleh pernikahan, dia ingin bebas tidak dikekang. Akan tetapi irvin sang ayah malah menjodohkannya dengan eren saudara angkatnya.

Rivaille tak habis pikir dia dijodohkan dengan orang yang segender dengan dirinya ? Dan bahkan sudah rivaille anggap adik sendiri, bagaimana bisa dia melanjutkan bangsawan smith ?

"Nii-san, janji ya kalau sudah besar nanti ajak eren keliling dunia" iris hijaunya berbinar menatap mata onyx kakanya

"Hn… tentu" jawabnya sambil mengusap surai coklat adiknya itu dengan sayang

PIIP PIIP PII-

PRAAAKK!

Dengan suksesnya rivaille membanting jam itu kedinding dan membuatnya hancur berkeping-keping

"ugh…"

kesalnya sambil beranjak duduk.

'Mimpi itu lagi, haaah…"

Lagi-lagi dia memimpikan masa kecilnya, mimpi akan janji pada adik kecilnya, janji yang mungkin tidak akan dia tepati.

Rivaille beranjak dari ranjangnya, berfikir untuk membersihkan badan dan pikirannya.

Pyuk

Rivaille merendamkan tubuhnya hingga hanya kuncup surai eboninya saja yg terlihat, matanya terpejam, namun pikirannya mencerna perkataan ayahandanya kemarin

**Flashback…**

'Kau akan menikah dengan eren untuk meneruskan klan ini'

'ap- … tapi bagaimana bisa ? eren-…'

'kau lupa, tidak ada yang tidak bisa oleh bangsawan smith'

**-end of flashback-**

DUAAK

geramnya sambil meninju dinding kamar mandi, rivaille tak habis pikir dengan apa yang dipikirkan ayahnya. Bagaimana bisa ia menikahi eren yang jelas-jelas memiliki gender yang sama dengannya ? bagaimana dia bisa mendapatkan keturunan untuk melanjutkan klannya ? dan bagaimana ia bisa menikahi adiknya sendiri ?

semuanya, semua itu membuat ia pusing. Namun apa daya melawan ayahandanya berarti sama saja menyerahkan eren adik yang ia cintai kepada singa lapar. Mungkin dia tak akan dihukum, tapi eren?

Rivaille menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan.

"Kakaaak~"

Tiba-tiba seseorang mendekapnya dari belakang, membuatnya seeikit oleng.

"eren ? kau mengagetkanku saja!" ucapnya sambil menjitak pelan adiknya itu, yang dijitak hanya cengir-cengir saja.

"Kakak ayo kita balapan sampai ruang makan" tantang eren

"haaa? Memangnya kau ini sudah umur berapa ?"

"pokoknya balapan ya, yang kalah harus menuruti perintah yang menang" eren langsung berlari menuju ruang makan

"Ap- eren tunggu, kalau ketauan orang tua itu- kuso!" Rivaille segera mengejar eren.

Baru beberapa meter larinya terhenti. Benar saja, eren dimarahi orang tua itu. dan dengan ringan tangan dia memukul eren, eren hanya bisa menunduk.

"Ayah, sudah cukup. Aku yang mengajak eren berlari" intrupsi rivaille

Orang tua itu hanya melirik rivaille, menghentikan pukulannya dan berjalan menuju ruang makan.

pemilik mata onyx itu menatap eren, kemudian menggandengnya ke ruang makan.

Sekarang, rivaille, eren dan ayahandanya serta satu orang lagi kenalan ayahandanya sedang duduk di ruang keluarga untuk membicarakan sesuatu hal. Rivaille memiliki firasat buruk tentang ini.

"Baiklah sebelumnya aku akan memberitahumu eren-"

irvin memulai berbicara

"Minggu depan kau akan menikah dengan rivaille"

Ucapnya tanpa ragu, benar saja firasat buruk rivaille terbukti.

Eren tampak kaget, matanya melebar menatap ayahandanya.

"Ta-…"

"kau tidak bisa menolak eren, ini takdirmu. Anggap saja ini balas budimu" potong irvin sebelum eren berbicara.

Eren diam, dalam pikirannya banyak sekali pertanyaan.

"Oh iya, kuperkenalkan. Ini hanii dia yang mungkin akan menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan diotak kalian itu"

"salam kenal aku hanji" ucapnya hangat

"Hmm jadi kau yang namanya eren ? manisnyaa~" hanji memeluk eren sambil mencubit pipinya, gemas.

"ehm!" irvin berdehem mengintrupsi kegiatan hanji

"eh? ehem baiklah kita langsung ke inti" hanji segera kembali serius, dia tak ingin jadi santapan hiu peliharaan irvin.

"kalian pasti bingung dengan ide gila ayahmu yang sinting ini, haaah"

hanji menarik nafas sebentar

"tapi, semuanya bisa berjalan sesuai keinginan ayah kalian, rivaille dan eren dapat memiliki keturunan. Yang artinya eren dapat mengandung"

"jangan bodoh, itu tidak mungkin terjadi" sela rivaille

"tidak, itu bisa terjadi, dengan 'itu' " terang hanji.

rivaille membelalakan matanya. Dia cukup tau ketika mendengar itu. Dan oh, dia sedikit mengingat siapa orang yang bernama hanji ini.

"Jangan bilang, kalau kau akan…"

"Ya" tegas hanji dengan muka seriusnya.

**-TSUZUKU-**

hallo hallo. saya author baru dan masih sangat newbie disini~

yoroshiku onegaishimasu minna~ C(_._)D

mohon maap dikalau fic ini sangat gaje, mengingat author yang sudah lama mengidap penyakit "gaje" dan tidak diketahui apa obatnya,

akhir kata...

boleh riviewnya,kritikan,saran ato apapun kakak~~ :DD

*begaya ala mbak-mbak sales*


	2. Eren's Choice

**Title : Faith**  
><strong>Genre : Romance, Angst, Boyxboy<strong>  
><strong>Rating : T (For This Chapter)<strong>  
><strong>Pairing : Rivaille X Eren<strong>

**Summary :**

_Rivaille keturunan terakhir bangsawan smith yang harus memperoleh keturunan untuk melanjutkan bangsawan smith. Tetapi rivaille tidak mau terikat oleh pernikahan, dia ingin bebas tidak dikekang. Akan tetapi irvin sang ayah malah menjodohkannya dengan eren saudara angkatnya._

_Rivaille tak habis pikir dia dijodohkan dengan orang yang segender dengan dirinya ? Dan bahkan sudah rivaille anggap adik sendiri, bagaimana bisa dia melanjutkan bangsawan smith ?_

**Chapter Sebelumnya…**

"Jangan bilang, kalau kau akan…"

"Ya" tegas Hanji dengan muka seriusnya"

"Tidak! kau gila! kalian gila! Kalian tidak memikirkan Eren !"  
>Rivaille sudah tak bisa menahan emosinya. Sementara Eren hanya menatap, tidak mengerti.<p>

Hanji menepuk pundak Rivaille.  
>"Tenanglah aku sudah memikirkannya, Eren akan baik-baik saja"<br>hanji menatap Eren sebentar kemudian kembali menatap Rivaille.  
>"Percayalah padaku"<p>

"tapi ini semua salah!"  
>geram Rivaille<p>

"Ehem, tuan muda Rivaille Smith, kau tau apa konsekuensinya jika melawanku bukan ?"  
>Irvin memberikan deathglare terbaiknya untuk anak tercintanya.<p>

"Cih, kuso" umpat Rivaille.

"Baiklah Hanji, lakukan secepatnya dan pastikan semuanya berjalan lancar" ucap Irvin, kemudian beranjak dari kursinya dan pergi.

Hanji mengangguk, kemudian menyuruh Rivaille untuk pergi. Meninggalkan Hanji dan Eren berdua. Karena Hanji ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang penting untuk Eren

Blam

Rivaille menutup pintu dengan kasar. Sungguh hatinya sangat kesal saat ini. Dia kesal dengan ayahnya yang selalu seenaknya. Dia juga kesal terhadap dirinya yang begitu lemah, tidak bisa melindungi adik tersayangnya.

Sementara itu, Hanji mencoba merangkai kata di otaknya agar mudah dimengerti Eten. Bocah itu sungguh sangat polos, Hanji sebenarnya tidak tega melakukan itu. Tapi apa boleh buat. Jika permintaan sahabatnya itu tidak dituruti maka bisa dipastikan besok nama Hanji hanya tinggal kenangan saja.

"Haaaah" Hanji menghela nafas  
>"Begini Eren…"<br>Hanji meraih tangan Eren. Eren yang semula menunduk, mulai menatap Hanji.  
>"Aku… akan membuatmu bisa memiliki bayi, sederhananya kau akan bisa hamil Eren"<p>

"ma-maksud Hanji-san apa ? aku tidak mengerti"  
>Ucap Eren, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca<p>

"haaah, bagaimana ya ?"  
>Hanji berpikir sebentar.<br>"Aku sebenarnya seorang ilmuan Eren, dan aku menemukan ramuan yang dapat mengubah organ dalam sistem reproduksi seseorang berubah"

"…" Eren diam, mencoba memperhatikan Hanji.

"Kau tau, penelitianku untuk menemukan ramuan itu tidaklah murah, dan kau pasti dapat menebak siapa yang membantuku ?"

"Ayahanda Irvin ?"

"ya benar, dan aku berhutang budi kepadanya, karena itu-"

"karena itu anda ingin mencoba ramuan itu kepada saya, sehingga ayahanda dapat memiliki cucu untuk melanjutkan klan ini tanpa perlu repot" mencari pasangan untuk Rivaille-nii" potong Eren.

Hanji terdiam.

Eren anak yang jenius sudah pasti dia mengerti akan hal ini. Tapi bukan hanya itu saja Irvin memilih Eren untuk mencoba ramuan itu. Tapi Irvin juga ingin menguji coba apakah ramuan itu dapat digunakan dan berfungsi dengan baik tanpa efek samping, atau sebaliknya ?

Irvin tak mau repot membayar orang untuk dijadikan kelinci percobaan jika dia masih punya "anak angkat" yang dibencinya. Sungguh malang nasib Eren, batin Hanji miris.

"Be-begitulah Eren, bagaimana ?"  
>jawab Hanji gugup.<p>

"…"  
>Eren berpikir, dia tak mungkin menolak. Menolak berarti mati. Lagipula dia merasa punya hutang budi yang banyak terhadap bangsawan Smith. Selain itu jauh dilubuk hati Eren dia senang dapat mengandung anak dari kakaknya. Karena Eren telah lama menyayangi Rivaille melebihi seorang kakak.<br>"Baiklah, aku bersedia" Eren mengangguk. Hanji tampak terkejut tapi sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum dan memeluk Eren.

Ruangan putih, dengan banyak sekali alat laboratorium tertangkap mata hijau Eren. Ya, sekarang Eren telah berada di laboratorium milik Hanji.  
>"Duduk Eren"<br>Eren duduk di kursi yang biasa ia duduki kalau sedang ke dokter gigi.

Hanji mengambil alat suntik, beberapa kapas yang dibasahi alkohol dan ramuan itu.  
>Eren meneguk ludah saat melihat alat-alat itu dihadapannya. Ia mulai ragu akan keputusannya.<p>

"Tenanglah Eren, ini tak akan sakit"

"mo-mohon bantuannya Hanji-san" ucap Eren dengan gugup.

Hanji menyingkap lengan panjang kemeja Eren. Kemudian menyuntikan ramuan itu ke lengan Eren.

"Nah sudah" ucap Hanji sambil mengoles-oles kapas beralkohol ke lengan Eren.

"hanya begini ?" tanya Eren tak percaya

"ya, memang kau pikir seperti apa ?"

"ahaha saya pikir akan dibedah atau apa begitu" Eren tertawa, sudah tak ada lagi rasa takut dihatinya.

"Hahaha aku tidak akan melakukan itu"

"kalau begini, saya yakin para waria akan mencari Hanji-san untuk membeli ramuan itu"

"Haha bisa saja kau Eren,, ya sudah kau boleh pulang"

"umm, arigatou Hanji-san" Eren turun dari kursinya. Kemudian berpamitan kepada Hanji sebelum pergi.

Hanji tersenyum membalas lambaian tangan Eren. Hingga Eren menghilang dari pandangannya. Ekspresi muka Hanji berubah. "Maafkan aku Eren…" gumamnya.

Kediaman Smith

Eren menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Langkah Eren terhenti ketika melihat Rivaille berdiri di 4 anak tangga diatasnya.

"Nii-san ?"

"kau sudah pulang"

"iyah, tadaima" ucap Eren riang

"okaeri, cepat bersihkan dirimu dan istirahat"  
>Perintah Rivaille dan kemudian segera berlalu meninggalkan Eren.<p>

Eren hanya menatap sedih punggung Rivaille. Ia rindu kakanya yang selalu memanjakannya. Sudah seminggu ini Rivaille bersikap dingin terhadap Eren. Entahlah Eren tak tahu kenapa. Mungkin karena keputusan yang Eren buat.

Sudah dua minggu Eren hanya berbicara seperlunya dengan Rivaille, kakanya. Ini sangat menyiksa Eren. Ia ingin bermanja-manja dan kembali mendengarkan cerita-cerita kakaknya mengenai Eropa atau hutan Amazon atau cerita raksasa yang suka memakan orang pada zaman dahulu kala.

Sungguh Eren rindu akan hal itu. Akhirnya karena sudah tak tahan lagi dengan keadaan ini. Eren memberanikan diri untuk menanyakan kenapa kakanya itu mendiamkan dirinya ?

Kreeek

Dibukanya pintu kamar Rivaille. Pemuda dengan iris mata hijau itu mengedarkam mata mencari sosok kecil nan tampan itu.

"Mau apa kau"  
>suara baritone khas itu mengagetkan Eren yang masih hanya menyembulkan kepalanya dibalik pintu<p>

"ni-NII-SAN!"

"Kau sedang apa ?" tanya Rivaille sekali lagi.

"A-anou, nii-san.. aku.. ma-"

"jika kau hanya menggangguku sebaiknya kau pergi" Rivaille kembali membaca buku tebalnya.

"…"  
>Eren menunduk, namun sejurus kemudian ia malah masuk Ke kamar nii-sannya dan bergabung ke atas ranjang Rivaille.<p>

"kenapa bersikap seperti itu ?" tanya Eren to the point

"…"  
>tak ada jawaban, Rivaille tetap membaca bukunya<p>

Kesal, dicueki begitu saja. Eren merebut buku itu dan menatap Rivaille lurus. Rivaille masih memasang muka stoicnya.  
>"Aku tanya, kenapa bersikap dingin seperti itu kepadaku! Kenapa kau berubah?!" Nada bicara Eren sudah mulai naik 1 oktaf.<p>

"Ck, kau mengganggu ku. Bocah" Rivaille menepis tangan Eren yang berada di pundaknya kemudian beranjak pergi. Tapi tangan mungil Eren menahannya.  
>"Rivaille smith, jawab peryanyaan ku" tanya embel-embel 'nii-san' Eren memanggil Rivaille.<p>

Rivaille terdiam, sungguh ia kesal dipanggil seperti itu oleh adik kesayangannya.

BRUUUK!

Rivaille membanting Eren ke kasurnya dan kemudian menindihnya.

"I-itte…" rintih Eren.

"Kau tau mengapa aku bersikap begitu Eren ?"

Eren merinding melihat ekspresi dan mendengar nada suara Rivaille.

"Karena aku kecewa padamu"

"kecewa ?" beo Eren

"ya, kecewa terhadap keputusan mu itu"  
>Rivaille bangun, dan duduk ditepi ranjang.<p>

"Tapi aku berbuat baik nii-san, demi kelanjutan bangsawan ini" Eren menyusul Rivaille duduk.  
>"Lagipula aku merasa ini adalah saatnya aku membalas budi nii-san"<p>

"Dengan menjadikanmu kelinci percobaan begitu ?"

"kelinci Percobaan ? aku hanya mencoba patuh kepada ayahanda"

"Kau terlalu naif Eren" ucap Rivaille lirih, masih memunggungi Eren.

"Aku tidak naif nii-san. Kumohon kali ini menurutlah kepada ayahanda. Dan turutilah kemauan ku Nii-san, aku janji ini yang terakhir aku memintamu menuruti kemauan ku"  
>Eren menepuk pundak Rivaille.<p>

Untuk sesaat Rivaille terdiam. Ia sangat kesal dengan adiknya. Apakah Eren tak tau bahwa nyawanya akan terancam jika mengunakan ramuan itu. Mungkin efeknya tidak akan berlaku jika Eren tidak hamil. Tapi jika Eren hamil ?. Ramuan itu akan bekerja jika ada orang yang menyemburkan sarinya ke dalam tubuh Eren. Dan Rivaille yakin jika mereka menikah pastilah Rivaillelah yang akan melakukannya. Dan itu berarti Rivaille akan membunuh Eren secara perlahan. Karena Rivaille tau tidak ada yang selamat dari pemakaian ramuan itu.  
>Rivaille menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, kemudian beranjak dari ranjangnya.<br>"Terserahlah…"

**-TSUZUKU-**

Haloha halohaaa, saru come back~  
>*Nari" hawaii* =w=<br>huwaaa maaf kalau updatenya luamaaa bgt, saru lagi sibuk ngurusin tugas kuliah yang makin bertambah TTATT

Saru sediih, tapi begitu liat ada yang review fic gaje saru, saru langsung semangat kembaliii,  
>Huwoooooo hidup masa mudaa~~ XDDD<p>

Okeeeh times to balesin review dari kakak-kakak cantik dan tamvan~

**Kiaara :**  
>Hanji "dengan apa aja boleh Kiaara-san"<br>arigatou sudah baca dan review fic gaje saru~  
>*dapet piring cantik*<br>hohoho tenang Rivaille ga akan sengsarain Eren kok cuma dibuat nangis aja #plaaak XDD  
>sepertinya Irvin memang cocok diperan ini -w-"a<br>saya juga cinta Rivaille/muaah~ *loh ?*

**Berudu Sekarat : **  
>haiiik sudah dilanjutin kok, mohon maaf kalau lama ya hehe<br>arigatou Berudu-san, sudah mau baca dan riview fic gaje saru ini~ XD

**V :**  
>hehe iya emg absurd, saru msh belum pandai merangkai kata #halah xD<br>arigatou sudah mau baca dan review fic gaje saru~

**Kunougi Haruka :**  
>iyah, ini Mpreg~<br>hehe ini sudah dilanjut kok, mohon maaf kalau lama updetnya, arigatou sudah membaca dan Riview fic gaje saru~

**White Malachite :**  
>wkwkwk itu-ituannya nanti nyo #plaaak XD<br>oh iya, hehe arigatou sudah diingatkan White-san, arigatou sudah baca dan review fic gaje saru~ XD

**Radixcoffe :**  
>salam kenal juga Radix-san, siiiip ini udah dilanjut :D<p>

**Yuzueiri :**  
>bisa dum~ *digetok Eren*<br>iyah maaf ya itu ngetiknya dihape nyo hehe  
>chap ini lumayan panjang dr chap 1 semoga terhibur :D<br>arigatou sudah mau baca dan review fic gaje saru~

**AkaneMiyuki :**  
>Arigatouuu Akane-san~<br>ini sudah updet nyo, hehe iya maaf saru suka lupa XDD  
>arigatou sudah membaca dan review fic gaje saru~ :D<p>

Maap klo masih belom panjang dan masih gaje sangat nyo  
>*Bows*<p>

C( u_._u )D

akhir kata,saru beserta suami sang kakang Ripail mohon pamit~  
>sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya~~ ( ^▼^)  
>revieeewnya pliis kakak-kakak~~~ :DDDv<p> 


	3. Marry

**Title :** Faith  
><strong>Genre :<strong> romance, angst, boyxboy  
><strong>Rating :<strong> T  
><strong>Pairing :<strong> Rivaille x Eren  
><strong>Warning :<strong> alur kecepetan, banyak typo dimana-mana, gaje dan sudah pasti OOC =w=;;

**Summary : **  
><em>Rivaille keturunan terakhir bangsawan smith yang harus memperoleh keturunan untuk melanjutkan bangsawan smith. Tetapi rivaille tidak mau terikat oleh pernikahan, dia ingin bebas tidak dikekang. Akan tetapi irvin sang ayah malah menjodohkannya dengan eren saudara angkatnya.<em>  
><em>Rivaiile tak habis pikir dia dijodohkan dengan orang yang segender dengan dirinya ? Dan bahkan sudah rivaille anggap adik sendiri, bagaimana bisa dia melanjutkan bangsawan smith ? <em>

**Chapter sebelumnya :**

Rivaille menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, kemudian beranjak dari ranjangnya.  
>"Terserahlah…"<p>

**Chapter 3 : Marry…**

Hari ini merupakan hari istimewa bagi warga Shingasina. Hari ini putra dari lord mereka akan melangsungkan pernikahan. Pernikahan sejenis dan pernikajan saudara. Sungguh sangat tabu bagi mereka. Namun apa boleh buat, tidak ada yang berani protes atau sekadar menggosipi hal tersebut. Mereka semua tentu saja masih sayang dengan nyawanya.

-Kamar Rivaille-  
>Rivaille benar-benar kesal kali ini, dia sudah satu minggu dipingit, dikunci didalam kamar, dengan jendela yang tertutup rapat. Tanpa celah untuk melarikan diri. Melarikan diri ? ya, tuan muda cebol nan tampan ini pernah tertangkap basah hendak melarikan diri dari kamarnya. Hingga iapun dihukum seperti ini.<p>

Ckreeek

Pintu kamar Rivaiile dibuka, muncullah sosok sang ayahanda, Irvin Smith.  
>"Kau sudah siap ?"<p>

"Aku tidak akan pernah siap kakek tua" cibir Rivaille

"Baguslah kalau begitu, aku menunggumu dibawah" dengan tenang Irvin kembali menutup pintu dan pergi.

"KUSOOO! MATI SAJA KAU KAKEK TUA!"  
>dengan kesal Rivaille melempar bantalnya ke pintu yang tak berdosa. Poor pintu.<p>

**C(_._)D**

"Huwaaaa anda sangat tampan tuan muda~" pekik salah seorang pelayan yang sedang membantu Eren.

"Ah, A─arigatou Armin-san" muka Eren bersemu malu.

"Aah~ aku yakin tuan muda Rivaille akan jatuh cinta kepada anda!" ucapnya, antusias.

"…Kuharap begitu Armin…" Eren tersenyum, senyum yang dipaksakan.

Armin menangkap senyum aneh Eren, dia tau tuan sekaligus sahabatnya ini sedang sedih, bingung dan takut dengan apa yang akan dihadapinya nanti.

Armin mengamit dagu Eren.  
>"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Eren" senyumnya.<p>

Eren tersenyum, dipeluknya sahabat satu-satunya itu.  
>"Arigatou Armin" bisik Eren, sedikit meneteskan airmatanya<p>

**C(_._)D**

Rivaille berdiri diatas altar, menunggu Eren. Setelan jas berwarna hitam, rambut yang disisir rapih sungguh membuatnya terlihat sangat tampan. Sudah 5 menit Rivaille berdiri menunggu Eren. Jujur saja waktu terasa berjalan lambat saat ini bagi Rivaille dan apakah ini ? dia berdebar ? sangat bukan dirinya sekali. Batin Rivaille.

Disaat Rivaille sibuk dengan pikirannya. Eren memasuki ruangan. Dengan diamit Irvin, Eren berjalan menuju Rivaille. Lagu penggiring mulai mengalun, Rivaille yang sudah kembali dari pikirannya harus meneguk ludah karena pesona adiknya yang sangat manis menggunakan stelan jas berwarna putih sambil membawa sebuket bunga lily.

"Saudara Rivaille apakah kau bersedia menerima saudara Eren sebagai suamimu dalam suka, duka, sedih maupun senang ?"

Rivaille memantapkan hatinya. Dia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk menjaga Eren. Dan pasti akan Rivaille tepati janji itu. Mungkin…

"ya!" Rivaille menjawab mantap.

"Saudara Eren apakah kau bersedia menerima saudara Rivaille sebagai suamimu dalam suka, duka, sedih maupun senang ?"

Jujur, Eren sangat gugup,malu,sedih,bahagia entahlah semuanya bercampur hingga Eren tak tau harus apa. Hingga tangan kekar Rivaille meremas lembut tangan kanannya, Eren menengok didapatinya Rivaille tersenyum manis. Senyum yang jarang sekali diperlihatkan kepada orang lain selain dirinya. Kakaknya telah kembali. Kembali seperti dulu, kembali menyayangi Eren.

"Ya!" akhirnya Eren menjawab dengan mantap.

Setelah itu Rivaille dan Eren saling menyematkan cincin pada jari manis masing-masing. Rivaille menghapus jarak keduanya. Memejamkan matanya. Dengan bibir seksinya dia mencium bibir Eren. Eren bersemu.

Setelah mengikrarkan janji suci itu, Rivaille dan Eren resmi menjadi sepasang suami suami. Segera setelah itu pesta yang sangat meriah digelar.

"Ayo Eren, kita harus menyambut para tamu"

"um ba-baiklah Rivaille-nii"

"panggil aku Levi"

"eh ?"

"mulai sekarang panggil aku Levi, Eren"

tiba-tiba muka Eren bersemu merah.

"Le-Levi-nii…"

"Cukup Levi, tanpa nii"

"Le-Levi… nii,, huwaaa aku tak bisaa" teriak Eren, frustasi

"Puh… hahaha ya sudah pelan-pelan saja, nanti juga bisa" Rivaille tersenyum sambil mengacak surai coklat adiknya.

"Heii nii-san kau membuatnya berantakan!" Protes Eren sambil memajukan bibir dan menggembungkan pipinya.

Rivaille tersenyum melihat tingkah manis adiknya.

Cup

Lagi, Rivaille mencium Eren. Eren pun diam.

"Sudah ayo kita menyambut tamu" Rivaille menggandeng tangan Eren

"u-unn!" Eren mengangguk, semburat merah tercetak jelas dipipinya.

"Selamat malam, terimakasih sudah menyempatkan datang"

Rivaille dan Eren mulai menyambut tamu-tamu mereka satu persatu. Walaupun terlihat kejam. Bangsawan Smith tentunya juga terkenal dengan sopan santun dan kedisiplinan mereka.

"Aah, terimamasih. Kalian sungguh terlihat serasi sekali hohoho"  
>Ucap sang nyonya besar bangsawan brause itu.<p>

"Anda sendiri ? dimana putri anda ?"

"Ah, tentu aku bersama putriku. Sasha, eh ? Sasha ?" nyonya besar itu celingukan mencari anaknya. Hingga mata bereyeshadow merah metalik itu menemukan anaknya sedang lahap memakan kentang tumbuk dengan satu potong paha sapi panggang.

"Astaga Sasha!" Nyonya besar itu menghampiri anaknya, putri Sasha. Menjewernya dan menggeretnya.

"Hohoho maafkan aku nak Rivaille, aku harus pergi~"

"silahkan"  
>Jawab Rivaille tenang. Sementara Eren hanya sweatdrop.<p>

Malam semakin larut. Para tamu sudah pulang sejak dua jam yang lalu. Hanya ada para maid yang masih membersihkan sisa-sisa pesta mereka.

Rivaille dan Eren berjalan menuju kamar mereka. Hingga suara berat memanggil Rivaille.

"Aaah nak Rivaille, kemarilah, ayo kau harus minum untuk merayakan pernikahanmu~~" Dot Pixis, komandan perang kerajaan, kerabat jauh ayahnya.

"Terimakasih paman, aku tidak minum" tolak halus Rivaille.

"Aah ayolaaah, sedikit sajaa~~~"  
>Pixis melingkarkan tangannya dipundak Rivaille kemudian menariknya menuju bar mini.<p>

"Kau duluan kekamar saja Eren, nanti aku menyusul"

Eren mengangguk, kemudian pergi ke kamarnya seorang diri.

**C(_._)D**

Jam menunjukan pukul 00.00. Sesosok makhluk manis beriris hijau masih saja sibuk berguling-guling dikasur empuknya. Eren sungguh sangat gugup. 'Bagaimana malam pertamanya nanti ? apakah kakaknya mau melakukannya ? bukannya kakaknya itu straigh ? tapi tapi ?'  
>pikiran itu terus mengganggu Eren. Ditambah lagi suasa kamar ini. Cahaya redup dari lilin-lilin kecil yang dinyalakan dibeberapa tempat. Aroma manis yang merangsang indra penciuman dan ukh, apa ini ? kelopak mawar diatas kasurnya ?<p>

selagi Eren sibuk dengan pikirannya. Tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka dengan kencang. Kemudian ditutup kembali dengan sama kencangnya.

BRAAAKK

"Le-levi-nii, kau kah itu ?" Eren bangkit dari kasurnya. Menghampiri sesosok makhluk yang masih berdiri di depan pintu.

"Levi-nii ?"

GREP!

Eren merasakan pundaknya dicengkram dengan kuat. Sedetik kemudian Eren merasakan bibirnya diraup paksa.

"Le-levi mmmmhh nii ?!"

**-TSUZUKU-**

* * *

><p><strong>AkaneMiyuki :<strong>

ohohoho nanti lihat saja di Eren benar-benar bisa hamil tau tidak~ XDD, siip ini sudah dilanjut~ semoga menghibur :D

**yuzueiri :**

tenang yuzu, Eten ga bakalan mati kok~ eh tapi ga tau deh, saru juga masih bingung~ #author plinplan XDD,, ini sudah updeet~, semoga menghibur~

* * *

><p>holaaaaa, saruuu kembaliii~ C( w )D<br>sudah updet nyo~  
>semoga dapat menghibur~<p>

Oh ya, rencananya fic ini akan di updet seminggu sekali. Mohon doanya supaya berjalan lancar dan cepet tamat~ XDD

Akhir kata,

.

Revieew pleasee kakak-kakaak, adek-adeeek~~ w


	4. I'm not understanding you

**Title :** Faith

**Genre :** romance, angst, boyxboy

**Rating :** **M**

**Pairing :** Rivaille x Eren

**Warning :** alur kecepetan, banyak typo dimana-mana, gaje dan sudah pasti OOC =w=;;

**Summary : **

_Rivaille keturunan terakhir bangsawan smith yang harus memperoleh keturunan untuk melanjutkan bangsawan smith. Tetapi rivaille tidak mau terikat oleh pernikahan, dia ingin bebas tidak dikekang. Akan tetapi irvin sang ayah malah menjodohkannya dengan eren saudara angkatnya._

_Rivaiile tak habis pikir dia dijodohkan dengan orang yang segender dengan dirinya ? Dan bahkan sudah rivaille anggap adik sendiri, bagaimana bisa dia melanjutkan bangsawan smith ?_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter sebelumnya...<strong>

BRAAAKK

"Le-levi-nii, kau kah itu ?" Eren bangkit dari kasurnya. Menghampiri sesosok makhluk yang masih berdiri di depan pintu.

"Levi-nii ?"

GREP!

Eren merasakan pundaknya dicengkram dengan kuat. Sedetik kemudian Eren merasakan bibirnya diraup paksa.

**Chapter 4 : I'm not understanding you**

"Le-levi mmmmhh nii ?!"

pria itu terus melumat bibir Eren dengan kasar. hingga mereka berdua jatuh ke lantai.

"Le-Levi-nnhhh nii" Eren mncoba mendorong pria yang telah lama dianggapnya sebagai kakak. tidak yang sekarang ini menciumnya dengan ganas bukan kakaknya! kakaknya tidak mungkin seperti ini! teriaknya didalam hati.

dengan paksa tanpa melepaskan pagutannya Rivaille melepas satu persatu pakaian yang melekat ditubuh Eren.

"ja-mmhh jangan nii-san!" Eren berusaha mempertahankan selembar kain yang menutupi daerah privasinya, hingga

PLAAAK!

tampar, Rivaille menampar Eren dengan keras

"sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku nii-san"

Eren mematung diam. matanya berkaca-kaca. ini bukan nii-sannya!

"ta-tapi nii-"

BUUUGHHH

kali ini Rivaille memukul wajah Eren. tak pelak darah segar mengalir dibibirnya

"nii... san..." ucapnya lirih sambil menatap nanar kakak yang kini sudah resmi menjadi suaminya. air matanya mulai mengalir dipipi mulusnya.

Rivaille berjongkok, kemudian menjambak Rambut Eren

"layani aku malam ini"

Rivaille menjilat darah diujung bibir Eren, kemudian mencium Ere dengan kasar.

malam itu, Rivaille dan Eren menyatukan tubuh mereka. tak ada cinta dalam penyatuan mereka. penuh nafsu, kasar dan brutal

Eren hanya pasrah menerima hujaman suami sahnya. dibawah tubuh Rivaille, Eren menangis dalam cumbuan yang menyakitkan.

C(_ w _)D

"ugh..." Rivaille terbangun dengan kepalanya yang sungguh sangat pusing. dengan perlahan dia memijat keningnya. memutuskan untuk mandi dengan air dingin. Rivaille beranjak dari ranjangnya.

ranjang ? sejak kapan ia tidur diranjangnya ? bukankah semalam dia dipaksa minum dengan pamannya, Dot Pixis di bar mini samping dapurnya, sampai-sampai ia meneguk habis satu botol wine dan mabuk berat, setelahnya Rivaille tak mengingat apa yang terjadi. tak mau ambil pusing, Rivaille segera melenggang pergi menuju kamar mandi yang berada dikamarnya.

Eren terbangun dari tidurnya, sekujur badannya terasa sakit dan kaku. dengan hati-hati ia menduduki dirinya diranjang.

"akh!"

bagian bawahnya yang tak sengaja bergesekan dengan seprei yang kasar sungguh terasa sangat sakit. hal itu membuatnya teringat dengan kejadian semalam. Rivaille benar-benar bukan Rivaille, suami atau kakaknya itu.

tanpa sadar Eren meringkuk, memeluk lutut sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya ke lututnya dan mulai menangis dalam diam.

C( w

Rivaille menuruni anak tangga menuju ruang makan. selesai mandi dia mendapati kamarnya telah rapih. mungkin Eren telah merapihkannya.

di meja makan Eren sudah duduk dengan tenang bersama Irvin yang sibuk mengolesi selai kacang di rotinya.

"kau tidak makan ?" tanya Irvin memecah keheningan

"eh ? ma-maaf ayahanda" Eren mulai menyuap sepotong roti dengan garpunya.

"selamat pagi" suara baritone khas itu, suara Rivaille, membuat Eren terkejut. Tanpa sadar Eren menjatuhkan garpunya.

Rivaille menghampiri Eren, memungut garpunya dan menyerahkan kepada maid.

"ambilkan gantinya" perintahnya pada maid itu.

"kau kenapa Eren ?"

Rivaille menghempaskan pantat seksinya ke kursi makan tepat disebelah Eren

"apa kau sakit, hm ?" diusapnya surai coklat adik yang kemarin resmi menjadi suaminya itu dengan sayang.

tanpa memandang Rivaille, Eren menggeleng.

"syukurlah" Rivaille kemudian menyantap sarapannya.

C(_ w _)D

Eren dan Rivaille tidak melaksanakan bulan madu seperti pada pengantin yang baru saja melangsungkan peenikahan. Mereka atau lebih tepatnya Rivaille sedang sibuk mempersiapkan diru untuk upacara perpindahan kekuasaan dan belajar menjadi kepala keluarga bangsawan Smith.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan jika anak laki-laki pertama keturunan bangsawan Smith jika sudah menikah makan dengan otomatis gelar kepala keluarga akan jatuh kepadanya. Dia harus belajar dan mengetahui dengan pasti cara memimpin rakyatnya dan melayani kerajaan.

Sementara Rivaille sibuk dengan mempersiapkan diri untuk upacara pengangkatan 1 minggu lagi, dengan tenang Eren duduk di bangku taman tepi danau buatan. Ini tempat kesukaannya. Disaat dirinya sedih ataupun sekedar menenangkan diri dan melepaskan penat, Eren pasti akan duduk di bangku bercat putih ini.

Semilir angin meniup-niup surai coklatnya. Beberapa lembar buku yang sedang dibaca Eren terbuka dimainkan oleh angin. Rupanya Eren tertidur.

"Disini rupanya" tangan putih itu mengusap surai Eren.

"Maaf kau pasti bosan menungguku" diangkatnya Eren ala bridal style, membopongnya masuk ke kediaman Smith.

C(_ w _)D

Eren membuka matanya ketika dirasakan ada hembusan nafas teratur menerpa wajanya. Dan benar saja Eren mendapati Rivaille -suaminya- yang tengah tertidur pulas sambil memeluk erat memperhatikan wajah Rivaille dengan seksama. Sungguh betapa polosnya wajah Rivaille saat ini. Berbeda sekali dengan Rivaille yang semalam mentetubuhi nya.

"Kalau kau memandangiku seperti itu bisa-bisa kau benar-benar jatuh cinta padaku, Eren" tiba-tiba kelopak putih itu terbuka menampilkan iris kelabu yang memandang Eren datar.

"Ah, eh a-aku tidak memandangi Levi-nii" Eren segera memalingkan wajahnya, semburat merah jelas tercetak di wajahnya.

"jangan bohong" goda Rivaille. Entah kenapa dia ingin menggoda suaminya itu.

"Ukkhhh, a-aku... akkh baiklah hanya memandang sebentar!" Eren memajukan bibirnya dengan pipi yang digembungkan

"Puh- Hahaha" Rivaille tertawa lepas melihat tingkah Eren. Sungguh sangat OOC sekali. Sedetik kemudian ia mencium pipi adiknya gemas, tak sengaja jarinya menyentuh bekas luka di bibir Eren.

"Ahh!" pekik Eren menjauhkan wajahnya

"Kau kenapa Eren ?" tanya Rivaille yang sedikit panik

"A-aku tidak apa-apa" Eren berbohong

"benarkah ?" Rivaille memperhatikan Eren, dan didapatkannya luka sobek dibibir mantan adiknya itu.

"Lalu ini apa Eren ?" tangan Rivaille menarik dagu Eren, kemudian menekan pelan lukanya

"A-auu jangan ditekan" Eren meringis kesakitan

Tiba-tiba Rivaille menyibak kemeja Eren, lebam-lebam merah biru tercetak jelas di badan Eren, begitupula di bagian perpotongan Eren, apa itu ? bekas gigitan ? Rivaille pun naik darah.

"Ck, siapa yang melukaimu ? orang tua itu lagi ?!" Rivaille sangat kesal kali ini.

Eren menggelengkan kepalanya lemah, air mata sudah menggenang dipelupuk matanya.

"ck" Rivaille mengepalkan tangannya kuat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih "biar kuhajar dia"

Segera Rivaille turun dari ranjangnya hendak menghampiri ayahandanya yang menurutnya sudah sangat kelewatan.

"Tu-tunggu, jangan Levi-nii" Eren segera berlari menyusul Rivaille

"Orang tuaaa dimana kau!" Rivaille berteriak kesal.

'Ba-bagaimana ini'

Sementara Eren terus mengejar Rivaille yang sungguh sangat cepat. Eren sangat bingung, ia tak mau suaminya memukul ayahnya kemudian dihukum seperti dulu. Padahal ini hanya kesalahpahaman dan bukan ayahnya yang melakukannya tapi…

**-Tsuzuku-**

* * *

><p><strong>AkaneMiyuki<strong> : bwahahah bangeet, tapi tenaaang sebelum ngetik fic ini udeh saru kasih sajen berupa karbol plus alat-alat bersih lainnya buat Ripail jadinya aman~ #dirauptitan XDD

sudahh updeet dan pertanyaan Akane sudah terjawab siapa yang meraep Eren~ XDD

**Naru Frau Rivaille **: weheheh habisnya mau nyebut suami istri tapi si Erennya pan cewok eh cowok XDD

ini udah updet~ bukan karena mabuk nyo Rivaille begitu tapi...

heheh nanti ada jawabannya di chap selanjutnya XD

**Shiori Kagome **: huwaaa arigatou sudah mau membaca~

wehehe mereka memang pasangan serasi~

inii sudah naik rating dan ada lemonnya nyo~ tapi gak aseem TTATT

masih gemeteran kalo ngetik begituan~ *author sok polos #gaplok XDD*


	5. Rivaille's fault

**Title :** Faith

**Genre :** romance, angst, boyxboy

**Rating :** **M**

**Pairing :** Rivaille x Eren

**Warning :** alur kecepetan, banyak typo dimana-mana, gaje dan sudah pasti OOC =w=;;

**Summary : **

_Rivaille keturunan terakhir bangsawan smith yang harus memperoleh keturunan untuk melanjutkan bangsawan smith. Tetapi rivaille tidak mau terikat oleh pernikahan, dia ingin bebas tidak dikekang. Akan tetapi irvin sang ayah malah menjodohkannya dengan eren saudara angkatnya._

_Rivaiile tak habis pikir dia dijodohkan dengan orang yang segender dengan dirinya ? Dan bahkan sudah rivaille anggap adik sendiri, bagaimana bisa dia melanjutkan bangsawan smith ?_

**Chapter sebelumnya…**

'Ba-bagaimana ini'

Sementara Eren terus mengejar Rivaille yang sungguh sangat cepat. Eren sangat bingung, ia tak mau suaminya memukul ayahnya kemudian dihukum seperti dulu. Padahal ini hanya kesalahpahaman dan bukan ayahnya yang melakukannya tapi…

**Chapter 5 : Rivaille's Fault**

BRAAAAAKKKK!

Rivaille membuka pintu bercat coklat itu dengan keras. Aura hitam menguar ditubuhnya. Sepertinya tuan muda cebol bin tampan ini sedang dalam mood yang tidak bagus. Lihat saja mukanya yang sangat menyeramkan itu seperti hendak menelan manusia bulat-bulat layaknya raksasa bernama TITAN yang ia lihat pada film "shingeki no kyojin" yang diputar seminggu lalu ditelevisi. Irvin dan Hanji yang berada didalam ruangan sedang melakukan sesuatu -bukan, bukan sesuatu yang ehem-ehem- pun kaget.

"Orang tuaa! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Eren ?!" Rivaille menggebrak meja kerja Irvin

"ha ?" jujur Irvin bingung dengan kelakuan anak satu-satunya ini. Tiba-tiba masuk dengan brutalnya kemudian menggebrak dan menanyakan apa yang dilakukannya pada Eren? Oh Rivaille ayahmu ini bukan seorang pedopil yang senang merebut suami orang bahkan suami anaknya sendiri.

"jangan pura-pura tak tau, kau memukul Eren lagi kan ?!" kali ini Rivaille menggangkat kerah baju Irvin

"apa maksudmu tuan muda Rivaille ?" Irvin mencoba tenang menghadapi anaknya ini. Memang kalau sudah marah Rivaille akan mudah meledak-ledak dan sungguh OOC sekali.

"LEVI-NII!"

Tiba-tiba sesosok makhluk imut bersurai coklat menyembul dari balik pintu. Dengan nafas yang terengah-engah Eren menghampiri suami dan mertuanya yang sedang bersitegang itu.

"hentikan Levi-nii, ayahanda tidak bersalah!"

"apa maksudmu ? sudah jelaskan dia memukulmu! Buktinya luka-luka disekujur tubuhmu!"

Eren menggeleng "bukan ayahanda yang melakukannya, tapi…." Ucapan Eren terhenti, Eren meneguk ludah, memantapkan hatinya. "tapi… tapi Levi-nii yang melakukannya!"

Rivaille membelalakan matanya, cengraman pada kerah baju ayahandanya terlepas. "a-apa maksudmu Eren ?"

"ma-malam itu… Le-levi-nii memukulku, memaksaku untuk melayanimu…." Cairan bening mulai menggenang dipelupuk mata Eren.

Hanji yang semula diam sambil memperhatikan keadaan sepertinya sudah paham apa yang sedang terjadi disini. Pertengkaran kakak adik ah bukan tepatnya pertengkaran suami-suami.

"memangnya apa yang dilakukan Rivaille padamu Eren ? ceritakanlah pada kami"

"…" Eren menunduk, memandang lantai marmer.

"malam itu…." Eren menceritakan secara detail apa yang terjadi mulai dari ajakan minum dot pixis hingga kejadian raep meraep dikamarnya. Selama Eren bercerita wajah Rivaille terlihat kacau. Rivaille sungguh tak percaya apa yang dilakukannya kepada Eren kemarin malam sungguh seperti binatang buas yang kelaparan.

Hanji menepuk bahu Rivaille. "kau terlalu mabuk anak muda-"

"tidak, ia tidak mabuk Hanji" Irvin menginterupsi kata-kata Hanji, mukanya tampak serius

"eh ? lalu ?"

"anakku, Rivaille…."

C(_w_)D

Semilir angin meniup surai eboni dan surai coklat dua insan yang sedang duduk ditepi danau dan saling membelakangi. Tak ada kata-kata yang terucap dari keduanya. Hanya menunduk dengan wajah tertekuk mereka sibuk menyelami pikiran masing-masing.

Tiba-tiba pemilik surai eboni itu bangun dari duduknya, berdiri dan hendak meninggalkan si surai coklat.

"Le-Levi-nii, mau kemana ?" si surai coklat menahannya dengan menarik ujung kemejanya.

"….. aku ingin sendiri Eren, maaf" masih menunduk Rivaille melepaskan genggaman tangan Eren dari ujung kemejanya kemudia meninggalkan Eren seorang diri duduk di bangku putih tepi danau.

Eren hanya menatap punggung Rivaille yang mulai menjauh, Perasaan Eren tercampur aduk saat ini. sungguh ia terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan ayahandanya tadi. Namun ia juga merasa senang, karena Hanji berkata mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan mengandung buah hati hasil bercocok tanam yang "dipaksakan" oleh Rivaille padanya. Walaupun kemungkinannya hanya 50%.

Rivaille mempercepat langkahnya, ia bingung, kesal, marah, sedih. Entahlah perasaan dan pikirannya bercampur aduk. Ia butuh ketenangan saat ini. segera ia menuju garasi. Meneka tombol unlock pada kunci mobilnya. Dan segera berlalu dengan lamborgini hitamnya. Kemudian dengan cekatan Rivaille menekan beberapa tombol di handphonenya yang sudah sangat ia hapal.

"kau ada disana ? aku kesana sekarang"

C(_w_)D

Apartement Maria

Bunyi bel yang dipencet dengan kasar sungguh mengganggu pendengaran pemilik kamar no 204 ini. beberapa detik kemudian sang tuan rumah membukakan pintunya.

"tak bisakah kau bersabar ? aku sedang sibuk didalam"

"cih,aku sedang lelah kau tahu" tanpa meminta ijin sang tamu segera melangkahkan kakinya masuk, kemudia dengan seenak jidatnya berbaring diatas sofa.

Sang tuan rumah hanya menghela nafas. Mungkin sudah terbiasa dnegan kelakuan tamunya yang satu ini.

"buatkan aku teh" perintah sang tamu

"ha-aah, baiklah tuan muda Rivaille Smith~" memutar bola matanya sang tuan rumah segera kedapur mebuatkan teh pesanan tamunya.

Rivaille berbaring di sofa empuk. Kedua matanya yang tertutup lengan terpejam. Pikirannya melayang-layang pada adiknya, Eren.

'apa benar aku melakukan itu ?' batinnya

"ini pesananmu, duduklah" sesosok gadis berambut coklat pendek meletakkan secangkir teh yang masih mengepulkan asap di atas meja.

"hn" Rivaille duduk, mengambil cangkir itu dengan tanpa memegang pegangan cangkirnya, kemudian menyeruputnya pelan.

"kau kelihatan kacau sekali, ada apa ?" Tanya sang gadis yang sudah mendudukan dirinya disamping Rivaille. Rivaille diam. Ia masih menikmati tehnya.

"masalah dengan orang tua itu lagi ?"

Rivaille berhenti menysap tehnya "tidak, adikku" jawabnya dengan pandangan lurus ke lantai.

"adikmu ? hahah tidak mungkin, kau itukan brother complex!"

Rivaille memandang gadis didepannya dengan pandangan sengit. Sang gadispun segera diam

"haha maaf maaf. Memangnya kau apakan adikmu ?"

"…sudahlah aku tidak ingn membahasnya. Aku ingin tenang" Rivaille menidurkan dirinya diatas pangkuan gadis itu.

Seakan mengerti atau karena sudah terbiasa menghadapi sikap Rivaille, ia mengelus-elus dengan sayang surai eboni pria yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya selama 1 tahun itu.

"tidurlah"

Rivaille mengangguk, diraihnya kepala sang gadis, menuntunya untuk merendahkan kepalanya. Sedetik kemudian Rivaille sudah mencium bibir merah sang gadis. Kemudian iapun memejamkan matanya, tertidur pulas dalam pangkuan sang gadis.

C(_w_)D

Eren berguling-guling dikasurnya, kebiasaannya saat sedang tak bisa tidur. Sudah jam 10 malam tapi suaminya, Rivaille masih belum pulang. Ia sungguh gelisah, pikirannya sudah memikirkan yang tidak tidak. bagaimana kalau Rivaille sampai bunuh diri karena menysal ? atau dia nekat untuk menerjunkan dirinya dari atas jurang ? atau Rivaille terluntang-lantung dijalan dengan muka tanpa harapan karena memikirkan masalah dengan dirinya ? tidak, sungguh Eren tidak mau itu terjadi, ia tidak ingin secepat ini menjadi "duda". Segera Eren menyambar telepon genggamnya yang tergeletak diatas nakas. Mencoba menghubungi Rivaille, dan menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran buruknya.

Tuuut tuuuut tuuut…

Nada sambungan terus bergema.

"ah. Moshi-moshi Levi-nii"

"_hoaaam, ada apa Eren ?"_

"Le-levi-nii dimana ? aku tidak marah, jadi jangan menganggap itu semua salahmu,err.. kau sedang mabuk saat itu jadi kumohon pulang-"

"_aku tidak pulang malam ini, aku menginap dirumah teman"_ Rivaille memotong ucapan Eren

"….begitukah ?" suara Eren mulai bergetar.

Terdengar suara helaan nafas diseberang sana.

"_haa-aah, jangan menangis, aku tidak apa-apa. Besok aku akan pulang"_

"hiks… maaf levi-nii"

"_ssst, bukan salahmu, ini salahku, tidurlah sudah malam"_

Eren mengangguk, diusapnya air mata yang sudah terlanjur manetes dipipinya. "a-aku tidur dulu, kututup telphonenya ya ?"

"_hn, selamat malam"_

"selamat malam Levi-nii"

"_ah, Eren…." Ada jeda disana "maafkan aku, semoga mimpimu indah"_

Tuuut tuuuut…

line telephone pun terputus. Eren yang semula terisak mulai tersenyum. Rasanya setelah mendengar ucapan suaminya barusan ia merasa senang kembali. Dirapatkannya selimut berwarna biru itu. Walaupun Rivaille tak menemaninya tidur, Eren tetap merasakan kehangatan suaminya itu.

C(_w_)D

"apa yang kau katakana tadi siang itu benar Irvin ?"

"ya, kau tak percaya padaku ?" tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya, Irvin terus berkutat dengan berkas-berkasnya.

"kepribadian ganda" Hanji mencoba mengingat dengan jelas apa yang dikatakan Irvin tadi siang

"ya" Irvin menghentikan pekerjaannya, ia memandang langit-langit ruangannya. Seketika pikirannya melayang ketika Rivaille berumur 20 tahun. Kala itu Irvin mengajak anaknya minum setelah menggelar pesta upaca kedewasaan Rivaille, anaknya. Beberapa jam kemudian, Rivaille terdiam dan tersenyum-senyum sendiri dan langsung menyerang dengan membabi buta ayahandanya yang berada didepannya hingga keesokan harinya Irvin babak belur. Awalnya Irvin merasa Rivaille hanya mabuk, namun hal itu berulang kembali saat Irvin mengajak Rivaille minum lagi. Keesokannya Irvin segera membawa Rivaille ke rumash sakit gangguan kejiwaan, dan benar saja putranya, Rivaille memiliki gangguan kejiwaan beupa multiple personality atau kepribadian ganda jika meminum alkohol.

Saat itu Irvin segera teringat kejadian 12 tahun yang lalu, saat itu Rivaille diculik oleh segerombolan penculik, kemudian disekap didalam gudang minuman keras. Selama beberapa hari Rivaille diikat, menyaksikan para penculik itu meminum minuman keras dan saling berkelahi saat mabuk, tak jarang dengan kasar penculik itu juga menyekoki Rivaille minuman keras. Rivaille yang masih dibawah umur dan belum bisa mempertahankan dirinya harus rela menelan minuman yang seharusnya tak diminum bocah seumurnya. Walupun hatinya memberontak ia tetap tak bisa melawan. Sejak saat itu Rivaille trauma dan mungkin saat itu kepribadian gandanya terbentuk.

"kau tidakmembawanya ke psikiater ?" Tanya Hanji membuyarkan lamunan Irvin

Irvin kembali berkutat pada berkas-berkas pentingnya. "belum lama ini aku berpikir akan membawanya ke psikiater, tapi kupikir sekarang sudah tak perlu"

"kenapa ? anakmu sakit Irvin"

"aku tahu, tapi justru itu menguntungkanku Hanji"

"menguntungkanmu ?"

"ya, aku akan dengan cepat mendapatkan penerus dan menyingkirkan bocah sialan itu sebentar lagi" Irvin memutar kursi kerjanya, memandang kearah jendela yang menampilkan langit berwarna hitam pekat "Rivaille tak akan mau menyentuh Eren dengan kepribadian aslinya, tapi dengan kepribadian lain yang ia miliki, maka…" Irvin tak melanjtkan perkataannya, dia rasa Hanji sang jenius sudah mengerti apa yang akan dikatakannya.

"kau iblis"

Irvin tersenyum melecehkan kemudian bangkit dari duduknya, melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang ramping Hanji "tapi kau mencintai iblis ini bukan ?" bisiknya seduktif. Tangannya menyibak rambut hanji yang digerai. Dengan bibirnya ia mengecup leher jenjang menggiurkan itu. Sedikit menhisap dan terciptalah bulatan merah tanda kepemilikannya.

"hngghhh" Hanji hanya bisa memejamkan matanya. Ia tak dapat menyanggah, Ucapan Irvin benar, ia sudah terjerat dalam godaan maut sang iblis.

"satu ronde sebelum menyelesaikan pekerjaanku, dan kau boleh pulang" dituntunnya Hanji keranjang yang berada di ruang pribadi Irvin, hanji hanya pasrah. Malam ini ia akan menjadi pelampiasan sang iblis. Mendesah, bergumul, menyalurkan nafsu sang iblis. Diterangi sinar sang rembulan tubuh Hanji menegang digagahi sang iblis.

**TSUZUKU**

Saatnya balesin Review~ :D

**Yuzueiri :** wehehe itu Eren diraep ama Rivaille nyo, kurang jelas ya ? :'Da,

wkwkw itu Rivaille ga mabok say~~ :3,, ahaha arigatou doanya, AMIIINNN~~

Ini sudah update, semoga terhibur :D

**Eqa Skylight :** ahahah sudah terjawab pertanyaan kenapa Levi begitu di chap ini~

Sudah lanjuut, semoga terhibur~~ :D

**Naru Frau Rivaille :** bwahahaha terimakasih sudah melemparkan sandal kepada abang kontet-su hingga ia sadar di chap ini~~ XDDD

Ini sudah update nyo, semoga terhibur~ :D

**Guest :** iya tuuuh si levi jahat bet~~ #author diambit levi XDDD, ahahah arigatou~

Ini udah lanjut~ semoga terhibur~ :D

**Shiori Kagome :** huwooo terimakasih sudah setia menunggu *bows*~ ah saru mohon map nyo, saru gak kuaat ngetik lemon TTATT #gak gak gak kuat~~ #nyanyi gaje XDDD,, ahahah ketauan shiori suka baca yg begituan~ XDD

Yosh, ini sudah update, semoga terhibur~ :D

**Akanemiyuki :** akakakak si Eren emang saru buat selalu pasrah dimari dan levi akan sadis disini hohoho #sadisnya kumat XDD,, pertanyaan akane sudah dijawab dichap ini ya~ semoga terhibur~ :D

Huwooooo woooo uwooooo akhirnyaaaa chap 5 updeeeet~~

*tiup" terompet*

Maaf kalu ficnya berubah jadi gaje begini, ada humor garingnya. jujur akhir-akhir ini saru baca fic bergenre humor terus jadi bawaannya pingin ngelawak mulu~

#author gampang terbawa suasana :v

Maap juga kalo lemonnya kurang asyem, jujur ini saru gak kuaaat ngetiknya aaaaaa~~  
>*tangan gemetar, hidung mulai meneteskan cairan berwarna merah segar #plaaaak *<p>

Tapi, semoga dapat menhibur ya~

Akhir kata,

Tolong tinggalkan jejak berupa **REVIEW** agar author yang kece sedunia gaib ini bisa belajar lebih lagi~~

*bows*

ARIGATOUUU~~

**C(_w_)D**

** S A R U**


	6. Pregnant ?

**Title :** Faith

**Genre :** romance, angst, boyxboy

**Rating :** **M**

**Pairing :** Rivaille x Eren

**Warning :** alur kecepetan, banyak typo dimana-mana, gaje dan sudah pasti OOC =w=;;

**Summary : **

_Rivaille keturunan terakhir bangsawan smith yang harus memperoleh keturunan untuk melanjutkan bangsawan smith. Tetapi rivaille tidak mau terikat oleh pernikahan, dia ingin bebas tidak dikekang. Akan tetapi irvin sang ayah malah menjodohkannya dengan eren saudara angkatnya._

_Rivaiile tak habis pikir dia dijodohkan dengan orang yang segender dengan dirinya ? Dan bahkan sudah rivaille anggap adik sendiri, bagaimana bisa dia melanjutkan bangsawan smith ?_

**Chapter sebelumnya…**

"ya, aku akan dengan cepat mendapatkan penerus dan menyingkirkan bocah sialan itu sebentar lagi" Irvin memutar kursi kerjanya, memandang kearah jendela yang menampilkan langit berwarna hitam pekat "Rivaille tak akan mau menyentuh Eren dengan kepribadian aslinya, tapi dengan kepribadian lain yang ia miliki, maka…" Irvin tak melanjutkan perkataannya, dia rasa Hanji sang jenius sudah mengerti apa yang akan dikatakannya.

"kau iblis"

**Chapter 6 :**

"ngghhh" Rivaille mengerang. Dengan sisa tenaganya Rivaille mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Bau coklat dan roti yang dipanggang menyapa indra penciumannya. Segera ia turun dari ranjangnya kemudian menyambar selembar boxer yang tergeletak dilantai untuk menutupi daerah privasinya.

"selamat pagi" tangan putih Rivaille melingkar dipinggang ramping sang gadis yang sedang sibuk memasak sarapan mereka, tak lupa sebuah kecupan hangat mendarat diperpotongan leher sang gadis.

" sudah bangun ?" sang gadis tampak tak terkejut

"hn" Rivaille menenggelamkan kepalanya di bahu sang gadis "aku lapar Petra"

"sebentar lagi sarapannya matang" sang gadis yang diketahui bernama Petra itu berbalik, menghadap Rivaille. " sana mandi, badanmu lengket, terutama bagian ini…" dengan genit Petra menggenggam junior Rivaille yang ternyata sudah setengah bangun. "ah, dia bangun"

"kau yang membuatnya bangun" dengan wajah stoicnya Rivaille menepis tangan Petra, sedetik kemudian ia memerangkap bibir Petra. Mengecup bibirnya sesekali menjilat bibir bawah Petra minta dibukakan. Petra membukakan bibirnya, dengan ganasnya Rivaille langsung memasukan lidahnya mengabsen deretan gigi Petra dan mengajak lidahnya bergulat dan saling bertukar saliva hingga terdengar suara kecipak basah. Merekapun hanyut dalam ciuman yang memabukkan.

C( w )D

"ini bawalah" Petra menyodorkan paper bag bermotif polkadot dihadapan Rivaille

"apa ?" Rivaille yang masih sibuk memakai sepatu harus mendongakkan kepalanya.

"tiramisu, agar kau bisa berbaikan dengan Eren" Petra tersenyum, meraih tangan Rivaille dan memindahkan paper bag ke tangannya.

Rivaille hanya memandang paper bag itu. "aku pergi dulu" tanpa mengucapkan terimakasih Rivaille pergi meninggalkan Petra.

"ya, hati-hati~" Petra melambaikan dirasa Rivaille sudah pergi, Petra segera berbalik badan dan menuju kamarnya "haaah~ aku harus beres-beres". Petra rasa membereskan kamarnya yang berantakan karena ulahnya dengan Rivaille semalam merupakan pilihan yang tepat.

**-Kediaman Smith-**

Sudah satu jam Eren berdiri didepan pagar, menunggu Rivaille yang telah menelponnya sejam lalu kalau dia sudah dijalan menuju rumah. Mata hijaunya terus saja memandang Pagar bercat putih yang menjulang tinggi.

"tuan, sebaiknya anda duduk. Anda tidak capek berdiri terus ?" tegur Jean sang penjaga sambil meletakkan kursi disamping Eren.

Eren melirik kursi itu. Karena tak enak hati dengan Jean, iapun duduk. "terimakasih Jean"

"hm, sama-sama, kau mau kopi tuan ?"

"sudahlah, jika sedang berdua saja denganku panggil saja aku Eren, ah boleh" Eren memang dekat dengan para pelayan atau pekerja yang bekerja di kediaman bangsawan Smith ini, sifatnya yang ramah membuatnya disukai semua orang.

"haha, aku kan sedang bertugas Tuan eh maksudku Eren" Jean menyerahkan segelas kopi hitam kepada Eren

"kau terlalu patuh, terimakasih" Eren mengambil kopi hitam itu dan menyeruputnya "ini enak Jean"

"terimakasih" balas Jean

Ketika mereka sedang asik bercakap-cakap satu sama lain, tiba-tiba sebuah lamborgini hitam yang sudah sangat dikenal siapa pemiliknya datang dengan bunyi klakson yang keras. Otomatis Jean dengan tergopoh-gopoh kembali ke posnya dan memencet tombol untuk membukakan pagar.

"se-selamat datang tuan muda" Jean memberi salam dan tak lupa memberikan hormat khas pelayan (yang kayak di SnK ntuh~)

"kerjakan tugasmu yang benar" ujar Rivaille dingin tanpa memandang Jean. Jujur saja dia kesal melihat Eren akrab dengan Jean.

"selamat datang Levi-nii~" Eren segera menghampiri Rivaille yang masih didalam mobil.

"aku pulang" Rivaille mangacak surai coklat Eren "ayo masuk, kita kembali ke rumah"

"unn!" Eren mengangguk dan segera memasuki mobil suaminya itu "ah, sampai jumpa Jean, semangat ya" Eren melambaikan tangan dari balik jendela kepada Jean. Jean hanya tersenyum sambil ikut melambaikan tangannya. Wajahnya sedikit tersipu. Eh ? tersipu ?

Rivaille dan Eren berjalan melewati taman sebelum masuk kedalam kediaman smith, mereka memang sengaja memilih melewati taman karena ingin menikmati hembusan angin musim gugur.

"sudah kubilang jangan menungguku, lihat kau jadi dingin begini" Rivaille menangkup tangan Eren kemudian memasukannya ke dalam kantung jaketnya sambil berjalan.

"Le-Levi-ni—" Eren menampakan semburat merah dikedua pipinya."ha-habis aku ingin cepat-cepat melihatmu" kali ini wajahnya sudah memerah bagaikan Titan Colossal eh bukan maksudnya seperti tomat.

"ahahaha, kau ini lucu sekali" sebuah kecupan dari Rivaille mendarat dipipi mulus Eren. Eren hanya memejamkan matanya. Sungguh ia benar-benar malu saat ini.

"ah, ini kue untukmu" Rivaille menyerahkan paper bag bermotif polkadot yang sedari tadi dibawanya.

"huh ? uwaaaaah arigatou Levi-nii~" Eren tersenyum cerah kemudian memeluk suaminya itu penuh cinta. Rivaille hanya tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut Eren

C( w )D

Keesokan harinya….

Rivaille tampak berwibawa dengan pakaian khas bangsawan kerajaan. Rambutnya yang didir rapih dan jangan lupa jubah merah berbulu yang bertengger manis dipundaknya menambah kesan maskulin bagi Rivaille. Sedangkan Eren memakai pakaian khas untuk pendamping seorang Duke. Walaupun pakaian ini biasa digenakan wanita namun bagi perancang busana kerajaan memodifikasinya menjadi pakaian pria itu hal yang mudah dan lihatlah sekarang Eren sungguh terlihat manis dengan pakaian itu (mirip baju Ciel yang warna biru Cuma yang di pake Eren warna putih ^^).

"hei manis, kau terlihat gugup ?" Rivaille mengamit dagu sang adik. Menatapnya dengan seringai aneh.

"a-aku gugup Levi-nii, bagaimana kalau nanti aku melakukan kesalahan ? bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba aku tersangdung kain ini ? bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba ada Titan yang menyerang ? bagaimana kalau—" okay kekhawatiran Eren sungguh berlebih kali ini.

"ssst ssst tenang Eren" Rivaille mengecup lembut bibir Eren "aku yang menjalankan upacara itu, kau hanya perlu mendampingiku" Rivaille tersenyum.

"…" Eren hanya membulatkan matanya tapi sedetik kemudian ia langsung menghambur kepelukan Rivaille.

Hari ini Rivaille akan melangsungkan upacara pengangkatan menjadi kepala keluarga bangsawan Smith. Serangkaian upacara akan dilangsungkan tepat tengah malam ketika bulan purnama bersinar terang. Seluruh pelayan sungguh sangat disibukkan dengan hal ini.

Setelah semua persiapan selesai. Upacara pun dimulai. Rivaille berjalan beriringan memasuki altar sambil menggandeng tangan Eren. Perlahan mereka berjalan hingga sampai dialtar, Rivaille melepaskan genggamannya kemudian melangkah menaiki altar sedangkan Eren berdiri tepat dibawah altar. Rivaille berdiri angkuh di depan altar menghadap penasehat raja dan pelayan yang membawa pedang dan cawan sebagai pusaka keluarga bangsawan Smith yang diletakan diatas sebuah wadah yang dialasi kain beludru berwarna merah.

"**Eure Durchlaucht***" Penasehat itu memberi hormat dengan meletakan kepalan tangan kanannya dibagian dada sebelah kiri dan kepalan tangan kirinya berada dipunggung. Rivaille membalas dengan cara yang sama. Setelah itu seorang pelayang berlutut sambil menyerahkan pedang dan cawan pusaka bangsawan Smith. Rivaille mengambilnya kemudian berbalik badan menuju rakyatnya sambil mengangkat tinggi kedua benda itu.

"atas nama Duke of, Smith. Aku sang keturunan akan menjaga dan melindungi tanah ini dengan tubuh,tulang,darah,jiwa dan raga—" Rivaille melepaskan pedang dari sarungnya kemudian menggoreskan pada pergelangan tangan kanan hingga darah segar mengalir ke dalam cawan yang digenggam erat oleh Rivaille. "—dan aku bersumpah tetap tunduk dibawah sang Ratu" Rivaille mengangkat tinggi cawannya kemudian meminum darah yang entah darimana berubah warna menjadi bening seperti air.

C( w )D

Sudah hampir 4 bulan upaca itu berlangsung dan sudah hampir 4 bulan juga Rivaille menggantikan posisi sang ayah sebagai kepala keluarga. Tugas Rivaille kali ini membuatnya hampir tak pernah pulang kerumah apalagi sekedar bercumbu atau saling sapa dengan Eren. Rivaille terus berkutat diruangannya dan sering sekali berkunjung keluar kastil untuk melihat warganya atau ke istana untuk menghadiri rapat dengan sang Ratu. Hal ini membuat Eren Pria manis beriris hijau itu akhir-akhir ini pasti sering ditemukan menyendiri dibangku putih pinggir danau. Namun hari ini tampaknya Eren hanya berbaring dikamarnya mengingat sedari pagi tubuhnya sangat lemas dan terus saja muntah.

"ungh" Eren mengerang, jujur saja tubuhnya sangat sakit dan terasa lemas.

"kau sudah bangun Eren ?"

"A-Armin ?" Eren melirik Armin, sahabatnya. "a-aku haus"

"ah, biar kuambilkan air" Armin segera menuangkan air kemudian membantu Eren untuk minum "ayo duduk sedikit Eren supaya kau mudah meminumnya.

Erenpun duduk kemudian meneguk air itu sampai habis "terima kasih"

Armin tersenyum sambil kembali merebahkan Eren. "aku sudah mengabari tuan Rivaille, mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan datang. Sebaiknya kau makan dulu ya, dari pagi perutmu tidak terisi apapun" Armin mengambil semangkuk bubur yang dia letakan di nakas.

"ugh, a-apa itu armin ? baunya membuatku mu—" tiba-tiba Eren menutup mulutnya dan segera memaksakan tubuhnya berlari ke kamar mandi untuk kembali mengeluarkan isi perutnya. "hueeeek hueeeeek"

Armin segera berlari dibelakang Eren dan membantu sahabatnya itu dengan mengusap punggungnya.

"haah haah, baru kali ini aku sakit seperti ini" ucap Eren setelah menuntaskan ritualnya(?).

"mungkin kau masuk angina Eren" Armin memapah sahabatnya menuju ranjang king size itu.

"uhmm… mungkin" Eren kembali memejamkan matanya

BRAAAAAAAAAAAAk  
>"EREEEEN KAU TAK APA-APAAAA ?"<p>

Tiba-tiba Hanji menyelonong masuk dan langsung memeluk Eren yang terbaring lemah diranjang.

"a-aku tidak apa-apa Hanji, ugh aku tidak bisa berna—"

"ah, maaf kan aku" Hanji melepaskan polar bear hugnya. "nah sekarang jelaskan secara detail apa yang kau rasakan ?" Hanji mengeluarkan stetoskop dari kantungnya kemudian memeriksa kondisi Eren.

"ah, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu tuan Eren" Armin mohon pamit

"umm, terimakasih Armin" Eren tersenyum. Kemudian ia dan Hanji pun melanjutkan pemeriksaan

"aku merasa sakit disekujur tubuhku, kau tau rasanya mungkin seperti dikoyak-koyak Titan. Kemudian hidungku jadi lebih sensitive dan mudah sekali mual dan badanku sungguh sangat lemas" Eren menjelaskan panjang lebar. Sementara Hanji mengukur Denyut nadi, denyut jantung dan suhu tubuh Eren.

"kau hamil Eren" Hanji berkata lurus

Hening. Eren diam mencoba mencerna perkataan Hanji. "a-apa yang kau katakana Hanji-san ?"

"kau hamil" Hanji memandang Eren dengan Serius

"A-APA !? aku hamil ?" Eren membelalakan matanya. Entah kekuatan dari mana tiba-tiba untuk sesaat ia tidak merasakan sakit lagi disekujur tubuhnya.

Hanji mengangguk mantap "tiga bulan" ucap Hanji sambil mengankat 3 jarinya "perkiraanku kandunganmu sudah memasuki bulan ketiga, tapi sebaiknya kau besok datang ke klinikku untuk pemeriksaan yang lebih akurat"

Eren menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan mata hijaunya terlihat berkaca-kaca. Ia sungguh tidak percaya ramuan Hanji bekerja, dia hamil, bahkan sudah tiga bulan yang bahkan proses pembuatannya saja karena kecelakaan dan berarti bayi yang dikandungnya adalah bayi Rivaille, suami sekaligus kakak tercintanya.

"selamat Eren, Rivaille dan… Irvin pasti akan senang mendengar ini" Hanji mengacak-acak surai coklat Eren.

Eren mengangguk matanya terpejam, air mata mulai menetes dipipinya. Ia sungguh sangat bahagia sekarang.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooTSUZUKUooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Eure Durchlaucht*** = You're Highness dalam bahasa Jerman

Uwaaaaaaaah akhirnya bisa ngelanjutiin jugaa~~ #terbang ke afrika bersama B*G C*L*# kyaaaaaa saru kangen FFN saru kangeeeeen para reader yang mau membaca fic super gaje dan nistah saru iniiii~~ ,w, *kecup basah atu-atu*

Huwaaaaa gomenne minna, saru sibuk sekali jadi fic ini ditelantarkan hingga banyak sarang onggo-onggo(?) dan mulai tubuh jamur yang bahkan bisa dijadikan jamur crispy*oke author lagi laper* =w=

Akhir kata selamat menikmati dan tolong tinggalkan jejak berupa Riview, supaya author yang paling kece sedunia gaib ini bisa lebih belajar lagi~

Sankyuu Minna~ **:* :* :*** ***ketchup basaaah***

Times to balesin ripiew :D -

**Eqa Skylight :** gyaaaa jangan dibunuh dum ntar ceritanya tamat :"D #phaak, ini udah lanjuut~ ^w^

**Naru Frau Rivaille :** gyehehe tepaaat sekaliii~ Naru dapet piriing~ XDD iya nyo itu petra, di chap ini terungkap kok siapanya Rivaille ntuh si petra XD

Hueheheheh habis klo kepribadian yg aseli raep meraepnya ga bakalan hot #taboook :D

Hehe itu si Ripail kena peletnya si petra jadi ogah pulang #ngawur

Iya ini sudah lanjuut~ ^w^

**Miyucchi :** Petra sedang memanjakan Rivaille XD, Irvin memang saru buat jadi iblis disini hoho gomenne :D

Ini sudah apdet miyucchi-chan, demo gomenne luamaaa pake bangeet nyooo TTwTT

**Choco :** huehehehe nanti Erennya ga kenapa-napa kok XDD

Fufufufufu diusahakan dengan sangat bakal ada adegan raep lagi :D #phaaak

**Arikawa Reo : **ini sudah ada chap 6nya~ :D

Hueheheheh di chap ini bakal terungkap hubungan Rivaille dan Petra, map ya si Irvin saru buat jahat dimariii TTwTT

Sudaah update, maaf yaa luama buangeet nyooo :"D *bows*

**Anak nya Riren : **sudaaah lanjuuut :D

**Hirukami Mei :** daijyoubu, huwaaa sankyuuu sudah mau baca~~ w *hugs*

Hehe nanti bakal ada kenapa si Irvin sebel ama Eren kok, tonton terus ya eh baca terus ya XD

Hueheheh ini sudah lanjuuut~ :D

**Miyuki489 :** ini sudah lanjuut~ :D huehehe jangan diilangin dum nanti ceritanya ga seru bagai sayur tanpa garam #phaaak XDD, maaf ya kalau lama buangeet nyooo updatenya :"D


	7. Second mistake

**Title :** Faith

**Genre :** romance, angst, boyxboy

**Rating :** **M**

**Pairing :** Rivaille x Eren

**Warning :** alur kecepetan, banyak typo dimana-mana, gaje dan sudah pasti OOC =w=;;

**Summary : **

_Rivaille keturunan terakhir bangsawan smith yang harus memperoleh keturunan untuk melanjutkan bangsawan smith. Tetapi rivaille tidak mau terikat oleh pernikahan, dia ingin bebas tidak dikekang. Akan tetapi irvin sang ayah malah menjodohkannya dengan eren saudara angkatnya._

_Rivaiile tak habis pikir dia dijodohkan dengan orang yang segender dengan dirinya ? Dan bahkan sudah rivaille anggap adik sendiri, bagaimana bisa dia melanjutkan bangsawan smith ?_

_**Chapter sebelumnya…**_

"kau hamil Eren" Hanji berkata lurus

Hening. Eren diam mencoba mencerna perkataan Hanji. "a-apa yang kau katakana Hanji-san ?"

"kau hamil" Hanji memandang Eren dengan Serius

"A-APA !? aku hamil ?" Eren membelalakan matanya. Entah kekuatan dari mana tiba-tiba untuk sesaat ia tidak merasakan sakit lagi disekujur tubuhnya.

Hanji mengangguk mantap "tiga bulan" ucap Hanji sambil mengankat 3 jarinya "perkiraanku kandunganmu sudah memasuki bulan ketiga, tapi sebaiknya kau besok datang ke klinikku untuk pemeriksaan yang lebih akurat"

**Chapter 7**

Suara dentingan pisau dan garpu yang beradu dengan piring terdengar samar diruang makan kediaman bangsawan Smith. Seperti biasa, pagi ini keluarga bangsawan Smith menikmati sarapan pagi sebelum kembali sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Irvin tampak sedang memakan rotinya dengan tenang. Semenjak anaknya menggantikan posisinya sebagai kepala keluarga, Irvin jadi lebih bebas, pekerjaannya sekarang hanyalah membantu Rivaille-anaknya- dengan memberikan nasehat-nasehat. Sedangkan Rivaille yang kebagian sibuknya. Rivaille tampak sibuk membaca Koran pagi ini. Ia harus selalu _update_ dengan keadaan disekitarnya. Sementara Rivaille sibuk, Eren yang menyiapkan sarapan suaminya. Eren menyusun dua potong roti, bacon dan telur panggang serta beberapa sayuran menjadi sandwich lezat untuk sarapan sang suami.

"sarapanmu sudah siap Levi-nii, ayo makan dulu" dipegangnya lengan Rivaille

"hm ? ah iya, terimakasih Eren" Rivaille tersenyum kemudian mulai menyantap sarapannya. "kau sudah sembuh Eren ?" Rivaille membuka percakapan kemudian memegang kening Eren dengan telapaknya.

"hum ? Sudaah" Eren tersenyum, matanya menyipit dengan cengiran yang menampakan deretan giginya yang rapih.

"syukurlah" Rivaille bersyukur sambil mengacak surai coklat Eren.

"aku dengar dari Hanji kau punya berita bagus untuk kami hari ini Eren ?" tiba-tiba Irvin berbicara.

DEG

Jantung Eren berdetak kencang. Ia belum siap untuk memberitakan kehamilannya setidaknya sampai ia memeriksakan kehamilannya di klinik Hanji. Ia takut diagnosis Hanji kemarin salah dan satu hal lagi yang Eren takuti. Ia takut Rivaille tidak suka dengan berita ini.

"berita bagus apa itu Eren ? aku ingin mendengarnya" Rivaille menatap Eren sambil menyuap potongan sandwich ke mulutnya.

"umm.. itu… a-aku.. emmm…" jujur Eren sangat gugup sekarang. Ia meremas celananya -kebiasaan jika ia sedang gugup-. Rivaille dan Irvin tampak antusias menunggu Eren memberitahukan kabar itu.

"a-aku…. Aku hamil…" Eren menunduk, mukanya sangat merah kali ini.

Seketika ruang makan itu hening. Irvin tampak tak terkejut mungkin karena Hanji telah memberitahukannya kemarin. Ia hanya ingin Eren mengucapkannya di depan Rivaille. Dan lihatlah sekarang Rivaille tampak terkejut hingga potongan sandwich yang hendak dimakannya tergantung diudara dengan mulut Rivaille yang sedikit terbuka.

Irvin tersenyum licik "uwaaaaaaaaah bukan kah itu berita yang sangat bagus" ia tersenyum sambil menumpukan dagunya pada kedua tangan yang bertaut.

Rivaille tersadar dari keheningannya. Dengan tenang ia menaruh kembali garpu dan pisaunya. Semenjak menjadi kepala keluarga, Rivaille menjadi lebih tenang dan selalu bersikap dewasa. "apa yang kau katakan itu benar Eren ?" Rivaille menatap Eren lurus sementara yang ditatapnya masih saja menunduk dan meremas celananya makin erat.

"jawab aku Eren" diamitnya dagu Eren, hingga mata beriris hijau itu menatap mata kelabu Rivaille. Rivaille memandang Eren serius, tatapannya sungguh ingin meminta kejelasan.

"u-umm" Eren mengannguk dan menatap Rivaille kemudian tersenyum. Tak ada kebohongan dimatanya.

Untuk sesaat Rivaille terpaku. Ini bukan berita baik untuknya apalagi untuk Eren. Ia tahu seua rencana busuk ayahnya. Ia tidak bodoh, jauh-jauh hari setelah diberikan perintah untuk menikahi Eren ia segera memasak alat penyadap di seluruh ruangan yang sering digunakan ayahnya.

"umm.. a-apa Levi-nii tidak senang ?" kekecewaan tampak jelas dimuaka Eren. Iris hijaunya memandang lantai marmer solah-olah ada pemandangan bagus disana.

Rivaille bingung harus menjawab apa. "tidak, aku senang mendengarnya" diusapnya surai coklat Eren dengan sayang.

Eren tersenyum kemudian menghambur kedalam pelukan Rivaille.

Hati Rivaille mencelos melihat sikap adiknya yang sangat senang dengan keadaan yang dialaminya sekarang. Eren sungguh polos. Rivaille tidak tahu harus melakukan apa kali ini bagaimanapun juga bayi yang sedang dikandung Eren itu adalah bayinya dan Eren hamil karena setidaknya ia harus bertanggung jawab. Untuk kali ini persetan dengan rencana busuk ayahnya, Rivaille akan mencari cara untuk menggagalkan rencana ayahnya itu dan tetap melindungi Eren.

**RiRen-RiRen-Riren- RiRen-RiRen-Riren- RiRen-RiRen-Riren- RiRen-RiRen-Riren- RiRen-RiRen-Riren**

Jam menunjukan pukul 22.00, jam dimana kehidupan malam dimulai. sesosok makhluk boncel nan tampan-Rivaille- tampak sedang mengacak surai eboninya. Baru kali ini ia terlihat bingung dan frustasi. Bocah Smith itu biasanya selalu menyelesaikan masalah dengan cepat dan kepala dingin. Prinsipnya tidak ada masalah yang tidak memiliki solusi. Tapi lain dengan masalah yang dialaminya kali ini. Adiknya-Eren- hamil karena kesalahannya dan artinya rencana busuk ayahandanya berjalan dengan sempurna.

"chikuso" umpat Rivaille sambil menenggelamkan wajah pada lengannya.

"rapat dengan sang Ratu sudah selesai 2 jam yang lalu, mengapa kau masih disini ?"

Rivaille mendongakkan wajahnya, terlihatlah sosok manusia dewasa yang memiliki kumis putih diwajahnya.

Dot Pixis tersenyum, kemudian duduk di samping Rivaille. "kau tampak sedang frustasi anak muda ?"

"aku tidak frustasi, hanya sedikit sedang ada masalah denga Eren" Rivaille menatap lurus patung kuda yang berada ditaman kerajaan.

"ha—ah" Dot Pixis meneguk wine-nya "dasar pengantin baru" ucapnya sambil menselonjorkan kakinya. "ah, bagaimana kalau kita minum-minum ? malam ini Nile mengadakan pesta di bar Maria".

"aku tidak minum paman" tolak halus Rivaille

"ayolaaaah, salah satu cara untuk menenangkan dirimu adalah dengan meminum minuman keras" Pixis menarik tangan Rivaille.

**RiRen-RiRen-Riren- RiRen-RiRen-Riren- RiRen-RiRen-Riren- RiRen-RiRen-Riren- RiRen-RiRen-Riren**

**-Kediaman bangsawan Smith-**

Sesosok makhluk manis bersurai coklat tampak sedang tertidur lelap di ranjang king sizenya. Eren sudah hampir tak pernah menunggu Rivaille pulang, ia pasti selalu tertidur terlebih dahulu. Selain itu, Rivaille yang meminta Eren sendiri untuk tidak menunggunya. Eren tampak lelap, nafas yang teratur menandakan ia tengah tertidur pulas. Namun kepulasan Eren tak berlangsung lama ketika seseorang datang.

"u-umph—" Mata hijau Eren terbuka ketika ada seseorang yang membekap mulut dan hidungnya serta mengunci kedua tangan Eren dengan kasar.

"aku pulang manis" suara baritone rendah yang sangat familiar terdengar ditelinga Eren. Eren lebih tenang ternyata kakaknya sudah pulang. "mana ucapan selamat datangmu ?" meletakan dagunya dibahu Eren kemudian menjilat pipi Eren.

"mmphh mmmphhh" Eren berusaha berbicara.

"hn ? aku tak bisa mendengar suaramu" Rivaille langsung membalikan tubuh Eren kemudian menindihnya.

Iris hijau bertemu iris kelabu.

"se-selamat datang Levi-nii" suara Eren terdengar ketakutan. Ia takut dengan kakaknya sekarang. Sikapnya sama seperti malam pengantin waktu itu dan bau apa ini ? Eren bisa mencium bau alkohol dari nafas berat Rivaille, mungkinkah ?

"pintar" tangan berkulit pucat itu mengelus pipi Eren dengan lembut hingga turun ke dagu kemudian membelai lembut bibir merah Eren.

"Le-Levi-nii, k-kau tidak apa-apa ?" Eren menggenggam tangan Rivaille, sesaat menghentikan aksi kakaknya.

"hm ?" Rivaille bangun dari atas tubuh Eren "khukhu—AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Rivaille tiba-tiba tertawa dengan lantangnya. "ahaha aku— tidak. Apa-apa. Katamu ?" memberi penekanan pada setiap katanya. Rivaille mulai mencongdongkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Eren yang sama-sama sedang duduk.

Eren meneguk ludahnya. Tidak,ini bukan kakaknya, sama sekali bukan. Dihadapannya sekarang ini adalah orang lain yang berada di tubuh kakaknya.

**-WARNING LEMON TIME-**

"mmpphh—" Tiba-tiba Rivaille langsung menyerang Eren dengan ganas, ia mencium bibir Eren dan mendorongnya hingga kepala Eren membentur kepala ranjang yang keras.

"mmphhh Le-mmpphhh" Eren memberontak, ia mencoba mendorong dengan sekuat tenaga tapi Rivaille langsung mengunci tangan Eren diatas kepalanya.

BITE

Rivaille menggigit bibir Eren, tak pelak darah segar mengalir dibibirnya.

"akh" dan terbukalah mulut Eren, kesempatan ini lagsung dimanfaatkan Rivaille. Segera ia memasukan lidahnya, mengabsen deretan gigi Eren yang berjajar rapih dan melumat lidahnya mencoba medominasi. Hingga terdengar suara kecipak basah.

Lima menit sudah ciuman panas itu berlangsung, Eren sudah kehabisan nafas kali ini. Oh, sungguh Rivaille adalah seorang _Good Kisser_. Rivaille yang mengerti, langsung melepaskan ciumannya. Ia menjilat liur yang mengalir dari leher Eren hingga ke dagunya.

Rivaille menatap wajah adiknya, wajah Eren kini sungguh menggoda. Mukanya yang merah, matanya yang sayu dan mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka mencoba mencari udara membuat seluruh darahnya menuju kearah selatan tubuh Rivaille. "layani aku malam ini" perintahnya.

BRUUUUUUK

Kembali Rivaille melumat Eren. Tangan kiri-nya ia gunakan untuk mengunci tangan Eren, sedangkan tangan kananya ia gunakan untuk menarik piyama Eren hingga seluruh kancingnya lepas dan segera membuangnya ke lantai dengan sembarangan.

"ja-jangan Levi-nii" Eren memohon. Ia tidak mau diperkosa dua kali oleh orang lain yang berada di dalam tubuh kakaknya.

"ncchuup chuup" Rivaille menulikan telinganya, ia terus menjilat dan menghisap leher jenjang Eren hingga tercipta bulatan-bulatan merah. Tak hanya disitu ia menandai Eren. Ia terus menjilati tubuh Eren dimulai dari leher, tulang selangka, dan dada Eren yang naik turus tak beraturan.

"a-akhhh ja-jangan Levi-ngggghnii" Rivaille menghisap nipple kiri Eren, ia menghisap layaknya seorang bayi yang sedang meminum ASI dan terkadang menggigit hingga terlihat jelas bekas gigitan Rivaille di dada Eren, sementara itu tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk memelintir, mencubit dan menekan nipple kanan Eren. Eren menggoyangkan tubuhnya, kakinya menendang-nendang ke segala arah, Eren memberontak.

"bisakah kau tenang, manis ?" Rivaille tiba-tiba menjambak rambut Eren dengan kasar.

"akhhh sa-sakit" Eren merintih.

"kalau kau tenang—" Ditariknya rambut Eren hingga Eren menengadah. "ini tidak akan sakit" Rivaille menarik celana piyama Eren kemudian mengikatnya ditangan Eren "dan—" tangannya menyusup ke balik celana dalam biru yang dikenakan Eren, menyapa junior Eren dengan mencubit gemas kepalanya kemudian memijat pelan junior Eren hingga kini junior Eren sudah setengah tegang "—jangan banyak berbicara, aku tidak suka" dengan sekali hentakan Rivaille melepas celana dalam Eren.

"mmmmppph—" Rivaille menyumpal mulut Eren dengan celana dalam Eren.

"kau sungguh cantik" Rivaille menatap seluruh tubuh Eren. "hmm, sepertinya masih ada yang kurang" Rivaille melepas dasi yang dikenakannya kemudian menggunakan dasi itu untuk mengikat junior Eren yang setengah tegang "sempurna".

Rivaille menyeringai puas "selamat bersenang-senang" bisiknya dengan suara baritone rendah tepat ditelinga Eren. Mata hijaunya melebar , Seketika tubuh Eren menegang.

**-TSUZUKU-**

Maafkan author yang kece sedunia gaib ini jikalau lemonnya kuras asem dan maap kalo dipotong, authooor udah ga kuaaat #plaaak boong deng sebenarnya ini chap puanjang bet, jadi saru potong dan adengan lemon potongannya bakal ada di chap depan huehehee #digaplok. jadi tetap ikuti terus fanfic nistah ini yaa~

Akhir kata tolong reviewnya kakak, adek, mbak, tante, mas, om~

Happy Reading~~

**C(^ w ^)D/**

** S A R U**

**-Times to balesin Review~ :D-**

**Miyucchi :** maaf ya, saru memang sengaja bikin adegan Rivetra begitu hehe :"Dv, siaap ini sudah lanjut, saru janji ga akan ninggalin kalian~ sankyuu sudah terus review fic nista saru inih~ *hugs miyu-chan, + ketjup basah*

**Camuan :** uwaaaah arigatou~ ^w^, maaf ya belum bisa dipanjangin, next saru akan berusaha panjangin ceritanya :"D

Nanti di chap selanjut-selanjutnya akan dijelasin kok siapa si petra ntuh :D #spoiler

Ahahaha maap itu memang disengaja adegan Rivetranya :"Dv, ini sudah lanjut, selamat menikmati~

Arigatou semangatnya, love you too camuan~ *ketjup basah* #ditabook

**Hayasaka Kairi :** huwooooh saru merasa senang sekali ada author fandom tetangga yg baca + Review fic nistah ini~ sankyuu pujian dan supportnya, selamat menikmati chapter selanjutnya, ditunngu reviewnya lagi loh~ XDD *ketjup basah*

**Liora609 :** maap itu si Irvin emang saru sengaja jahatin dimari XDDD, karna suatu ramuan yg dikasih Hanji Eren jadi punya Rahim sementara gitu hehe :D

Arigatou, huhuhu iyah yang review sedikit tapi saru seneng kok sudah ada yang mau me-review hehe, ditunggu review selanjutnya ya~ *ketjup basah*


End file.
